


Helpful Distractions

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-26
Updated: 2008-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina has an admirer for her costume</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpful Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).



Bruce's eyes could not be torn from the pert derrière under the short skirt that flounced provocatively. Unless, of course, the owner of the derrière was approaching, and then he was all eyes for the creamy smooth skin riding in the scalloped bustier.

The apron might as well not even been there, as it was the line of skin meeting cloth, front and rear, that entranced him.

"Master Bruce, I do believe I should be thankful you've never kept a maid to help me." Alfred's voice was droll. "I'd offer to carry off such wear if it caused you such distraction, but my legs are nowhere in the neighborhood of being as shapely as Ms. Kyle's."

That finally broke Bruce's stare, and he looked up at Alfred's faint smile with one of his own.

"I am being rude."

"Yes...by not appreciating her costume more directly, sir."


End file.
